An Unexpected Find
by Afanficwriterwithaface
Summary: Still working in another huge story too, but will update this frequently. Stucky! Clintasha! kind of fluff, a little angst, romance, a lot of humor, hurt/comfort, basically a little of everything. noslash Post CA:TWS. T for language
1. A friend

All Bucky felt toward him was love. It always had been, and it always would be. Steve would deny his feelings for Bucky, but it was obvious. Steve looked at pictures of him with an immense amount of pain and passion, which could either end in a very good way or a very bad way.

"Bucky. He's alive. He's not dead. He's breathing. He's living. He's within Winter somewhere, I know he can't be gone. He's still there. I saw it..." As Steve blathered on about Bucky in the corner, Natasha sat back to back with him gently whispering calming things. "Steve, it's 2:00. We need to get to bed." It had been a couple of days since Bucky had dragged Steve onto that shore, and he still couldn't believe it. He cried at night when he thought Natasha couldn't hear him, but she did. She insisted on staying in his apartment after all of this-this HYDRA shit hit the fan because she was worried about him.

She gently took his wrists and lifted him from the corner."I know. I know he's alive. I know it hurts. Steve, you need sleep. And I need sleep. Please, let's go to bed." She led him to his room, lay him down on his bed, and curled up on his couch."It'll all be ok. It will be ok. We'll all be fine." She didn't notice tears streaming down her face. What if it wasn't going to be ok? One of her best friends was depressed and in shock beyond belief, many people were after them, and the organization that saved her and made her who she was had shattered to pieces. What the hell was she going to do?


	2. A find

"Swallow, Steve. Steve. Steve, look at me." She turned his chin and looked at him."I know. I know what this feels like, but you have to get back on your feet. You will find him. I will help you. But first, you have to eat." Tears welled up in his eyes and he took a bite of oatmeal."You'll help me find him?" Natasha nodded."Yes, I promise. But first, let's finish breakfast."

Bucky knew almost nothing. All he was sure of were names, because he went to the Smithsonian exhibit. "James Buchanan Barnes. James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky." He whispered his name to himself as he was curled up behind a Walmart. He had almost no money, so it was easier to sleep outside.

Heaven. Sleep was heaven. He didn't feel, didn't miss the memories of him and that man. He didn't think about anything, he was just numb. Numb to emotion, and it was paradise.

At least, this was how it was when he first fell asleep. Then came the nightmares. They were horrid. Some parts were vague and blurry, while others were vivid and sharp. Flashes of victims, weapons, blood, tears, and shouts echoed from the corners of his mind. He could feel the Russian spew from his mouth sharp and metallic.

That night, many hysteric screams and cries were heard from that ally, but no one cared. It happened all the time, a man who was born poor and lived poor. His story couldn't be much different, right?

The next morning Bucky got up, and could feel his hair in knots and his eyes lined with black and purple spots from exhaustion. He wanted to find that Steve guy, even though there was a chance he would be pretty mad at Bucky. He had no other choice though, nowhere to stay, and nowhere to go but to Steve.

"He has to be here. He has no money, Steve. He would have stayed in D.C." Steve looked over the reflection pool, breathing heavily from his run."Thanks, Sam. I really needed to get out of that apartment. It's been over a week without leaving. I'm still so surprised it was all him...thanks though. You and Natasha are some of the best friends I could have in this situation." Sam smiled and patted Steve on the back."Anytime, Cap."

Bucky got to the rich part of D.C., with the monuments and all of the other attractions. He asked casually around for Steve, things like "So whatever happened to that Captain America guy?" and so on. Eventually, he felt completely defeated. It had been three days and he still had nothing on Steve. He passed out on a bench, and it was so dark that he couldn't even tell where he was.

Steve ran every morning with Sam, and he enjoyed it. He began to laugh and smile and be Steve again, which Natasha was glad for. But he still cried at night.

On a warm morning, Steve was doing his normal laps with Sam."On your left." He bolted past him, slowing down when he noticed a man passed out on a bench. Steve always tried to help the poor that he found, after all he was Captain America. He gently shook the shoulders of the man, noticing his long brown hair. As he shook the hair loose, a glint caught his eye from the shoulder of the man. Steve's eyes widened as he pulled back the sleeve to reveal a red star.

Sam caught up to him, looking puzzled, until he saw the star."Holy shit. Is that-?" Steve nodded, still trying to wake up Bucky. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and Steve jumped back. "What? Who the f-" Bucky had his arms up, expecting the sun, but it was just beginning to rise so it was still dark. He dropped his arms as he saw Steve's face and sighed in slight relief."Are you Steve? Where am I?" Steve breathed out and looked at him."I think you fell asleep on that bench...you can stay at my place if you need to." Bucky nodded and looked at the ground, a little ashamed of the condition he was found in."I'm really sorry about the whole-the helicarrier, and Nick, and Sam, and Natasha-" "Don't even apologize. You're ok. I'm ok. Let's go back to my house. I can have Natasha pick us up." Sam said goodbye to them and walked toward his car. Steve texted Natasha, and eventually she arrived in her black car. One awkwardly silent car ride later, Bucky was curled up taking a nap on Steve's couch and wearing Steve's clothes while the Captain was in the kitchen crying tears of happiness and Natasha silently smiled. Everything was ok.


	3. A frying pan

**AUTHORS NOTE: for reading this far, this has been my favorite fanfiction to write. Just wanna say now that this story will have a large number of chapters. Next 3 chapters written, but i still need to edit them. Anyway, thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!**

Bucky awoke to the smell of pancakes in the kitchen. He walked in yawning and stretching."Shit. Natasha! You said you would help me!" Steve stood over a pan of quickly blackening pancakes that were beginning to smoke. Bucky ran over and tried using the plastic spatula to pry them from the pan, but it was so hot the spatula began to melt."Oh fuck. We need to cool it down in the sink." Bucky put the pan in the sink, then turned on the water."It's ok, Steve. I like mine burnt anyway." Bucky said, laughing. Steve's cheeks reddened and he leaned against the counter."Sorry. I've never cooked pancakes before. I thought you'd like a big breakfast after living like a homeless man." Bucky laughed again and turned off the sink."Are we still gonna have pancakes?" Bucky questioned. Natasha walked in, still wearing a tank top and a pair of flannel pants."Hey. I could smell the failure from Steve's room." "What the hell were you doing? I had no clue how to cook these stupid things." "Steve, you need to learn to just-"she was cut off by a burnt pancake hitting her across the face. Bucky smiled like an idiot, even though she turned to him, face livid with rage. He giggled and ran around the counter as she held up the plastic spatula. Steve grabbed the spatula from her and put a hand up to stop Bucky."Calm down. We shouldn't be throwing pancakes at each other or threatening with spatulas. It's only our first morning living together." Bucky stealthily took another pancake from the counter and threw it at Steve. He gave a steady glare at a laughing Bucky and an amused Natasha, then dropped his hands."Let's just eat breakfast at McDonald's." Steve said, and walked out of the room to change. The two ex-assassins burst out laughing in the kitchen.

"Whoa, there Bucky. You're acting like you having eaten in a week."Natasha watched, amazed, as Bucky inhaled the stack of "hotcakes" in front of him."Before last nights dinner, it had been 6 days." he said over a full mouth of food. Natasha looked at Steve, brow furrowed, and then asked Bucky where he slept."Well, for a couple of days I stayed behind a Walmart, and then I just started sleeping on park benches. They were more comfortable." Steve looked down, silently thanking himself for finding Bucky before it was too late."Buck, how did you find me?" Bucky stopped chewing and looked up."I didn't. I've been looking for you ever since the river, though. I eventually gave up that night and just happened to fall asleep at the reflection pool. I couldn't even tell where I was." Natasha smiled a little at the situation, how they just happened to find each other."How was that shower last night? I'm sure it felt good after being a hobo for a while." They all laughed at Natasha's comment, and then returned to eating. (Although Bucky had never stopped.)

Once they got back to the apartment, they had a movie day. They sat and watched a LOT of Disney movies (forced by Natasha), the entire Harry Potter series (Steve was curious) and some action classics (Bucky, obviously). They ate popcorn and candy and didn't really care about what time it was until the sun began to rise. They then went to bed and spent the next day mostly sleeping.( Bucky's nightmares presumably stopped because of how tired he was.) It was a good two days.


	4. A fortress

Natasha looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Ugh. Bucky, you go get it." "No, it's still my turn. I have to draw four because of you." "Oh, fondue. I'll get it." Steve opened the door to reveal an exhausted Clint Barton carrying a duffel bag."Hey. Can I crash here?" Before Steve could even answer, Natasha ran full speed at Clint and wrapped her arms around him."Where the actual fuck have you been? I haven't seen you in months!" "Well, I had a mission. It took quite longer than S.H.I.E.L.D expected, but I'm fine. Everything went ok. Before you start explaining EVERYTHING that happened while I was gone, I already know. Nick caught me up, and I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to help."

Natasha was smiling like an idiot as she dragged him into the living room."Whoa. It looks like you guys haven't left the house in a while." He was staring at all of the blankets, snacks, pillows, movies, and board games scattered across the floor. Bucky got up and put his cards down on the floor."I'm guessing you're Clint." "Yep. I think I can take a wild guess who you are." Bucky smiled, even though the room was a little tense. Steve still stood by the doorway, scratching his head. Clint smiled, and then shook Bucky's hand."I hope I'm not ruining your party. I would be glad to change into my pajamas and join you guys." Natasha still stood nervously, leaning on Clint's shoulder. He held her hand and they both acted like it wasn't even happening. Both Steve and Bucky noticed, but they were both very happy for Natasha considering she had been taking care of the two men for a while.

A day later, Clint had become one of them. They were all quite lazy and hungry constantly, but they never had to leave the house because they could have groceries delivered to them. They still exercised/trained in Steve's weight room in his apartment sometimes, but just so they kept their muscles (excluding Steve and Bucky, of course. HYDRA genius engineering did have a few upsides). Steve had stopped running with Sam every morning, but they were both fine with it because Steve had found Bucky. Sam completely understood, if it were the same circumstances he would spend as much time possible with his partner, too.

They had made their entire living room into a fort of pillows and blankets. It was so exciting to build that they had jumped around like little kids when it was finished. But all good things must end, as would their time of laziness.


	5. A fountain

"But we haven't left for so long! Please don't make us leave!" Natasha was sprawled out on the floor over a ton of blankets and pillows whining at Clint. He wanted to leave the house with them since they'd been there so long.

"Can we pleeeeeeeaaasseee not leave?" Now Bucky was whining with her, the two of them rolling around and begging at the feet of Steve and Clint."Well Clint, if they really don't want to go, I mean they don't hav-" "No, Steve. You're not giving in to please other people again. They need to get off their lazy asses and stop taking advantage of you. Now you two get up and get ready. Bucky still doesn't even own any clothes that are his. Tony gave me some money specifically to spend on him. We're going shopping." They both groaned and dragged themselves to get changed.

Clint beamed at Steve."It's not that hard, Steve. Just don't let them be jerks to you." Steve looked away, a little scared of the thought: standing up to his friends just to do something stupid like shopping. Secretly, Steve didn't want to leave either. But if it was for the good of Bucky, he would do anything.

Bucky walked out of the dressing room."I don't know...do you guys like it?" He was wearing a grungy flannel shirt. (It was Natasha's pick, since Clint wouldn't wear grunge no matter how hard she pushed him.) Everybody thought he looked fricken amazing. Truthfully, he looked exceptional in anything he wore; but he could definitely pull off grunge."It looks good. But if you want a full grunge outfit, you should wear that black eyeliner you smudged the shit out of." They all burst out laughing at Clint's comment, except Steve, who wasn't amused."Then you could for the true "grunge raccoon look". " He added. "So does it look good?" They all nodded, because even Clint, who wasn't gay in the slightest, was checking him out in that."Okay. I have other things to try on, too." After twenty minutes of Bucky looking attractive and jokes about many things, Bucky ended up buying every piece he tried on, because he looked damn good in everything.

They walked around the mall for a while, eventually getting to a water fountain filled with coins."We should all make a wish! I have a ton of pennies." Natasha was digging around in her purse, trying to find the pennies. She finally pulled them out and handed one to everyone. Natasha threw hers in, then Clint. They both looked at each other giggling, and it was obvious what kind of wish they both made. Bucky thought for a second, then threw his in, and then Steve."What did you wish for, Steve?" Natasha said."Well, it won't come true if I tell you, will it?" They walked to the car, Steve still wanting it to come true.

He wished that maybe one day he'd be able to rip those damn clothes off of Bucky's body.


End file.
